


First Kiss

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom, Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Just Jason doing what he does, M/M, Making Out, also, slight violence but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice never saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

When he thought about it later, he knew he couldn't exactly blame the kid. He had just watched his friends die at Jason's hands. He had watched, as Alice stood by and did nothing to stop this. (He wasn't stupid, after all.) In hindsight, Alice knew it was an easy mistake to make.  
  
Unfortunately, Alice didn't take any of these things into consideration when the kid turned on  _him._  
  
He was big, too, built like a football player and easily dwarfing him by at least forty pounds. He reeled, covered in his friends blood and urged on by an adolescent temper, cracking his fist right into Alice's jaw, splitting the bottom lip wide open against his teeth. At first, Alice was stunned. Then he was  _pissed._    
  
It didn't take much work on his part to grab the kid by his collar and spin him around, throwing him off-balance. Alice didn't give him a chance to recover, hitting him over and over again anywhere he could reach him. He didn't even stop when the kid did, looking up at him with big, startled eyes. He was too angry, too frustrated, and this stupid, over-confident kid was a poor replacement for the one he was _really_  mad at.  
  
Suddenly, Jason's hand closed around the back of his shirt, and yanked him backwards, hard. Alice stumbled, but managed to keep upright. He watched with narrowed eyes as Jason took over, finishing the kid off effortlessly. But watching the kid's innards go flying didn't do anything to soothe his temper. It just made him angrier.   
  
He didn't know what he was thinking when he called out Jason's name. Jason whipped around, his good eye leveling Alice with such a withering glare, what little train of thought left in Alice before was reduced to a string of off-color curse words. As Jason walked towards him, he threw his hands up in front of him in a dim gesture of protection.  
  
Jason took hold of one of Alice's wrists and yanked it towards him, forcing Alice close, nearly flush against his chest. Jason then slid his free hand along Alice's cheek, his thumb stretching out to slide under his split-lip, smearing already-congealing blood into an even stickier mess across his chin. He watches the pattern he traces with a fascination that leaves Alice wary, more so than usual, wondering if Jason was contemplating making the injury worse.  
  
He held his breath as the very tip of a nail scraped across the jagged edge of torn flesh; squeezed his eyes closed when the thumb pressed through the split and rested against his teeth. Jason held him like this for a long moment, until Alice's jaw to ache. Still, he dared not complain, dared hardly to move as he thought he heard Jason shifting closer to him.  
  
When something cold and wet slid across his lip his eyes snapped open. Jason had tugged the mask up just enough for him to lick at Alice's lips, savoring the blood that had gathered there. Jason slid the decrepit thing into Alice's mouth, sliding along his teeth and tongue. It was the most rancid, horrible thing he'd ever tasted, and when Alice finally recovered his wits, he thrust against Jason's chest, pushing the other man back sharply. To his mild surprise, Jason allowed it.  
  
He thought he ought to be counting his lucky stars for that, but at the time, he couldn't do much more than spit, the meager contents of his stomach no longer content to stay put. Alice couldn't help but chafe at just how  _smug_  that bastard looked as he straightened out his mask, leaning back ever so slightly on one leg, head cocked to the side.  
  
Alice snorted as he cleared the the last of the bile out of his throat. "Don't you ever,  _ever_  do that again!"   
  
Jason didn't give him a reply, although Alice wasn't exactly expecting one. He merely turned, striding purposefully back into the woods, and leaving Alice to ponder what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at~
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.deviantart.com


End file.
